Assassin's Creed: Revolution
by AssassinKarma
Summary: All my life, I have been trained to kill. I may seem like your ordinary, average American teenager. But I have a secret. A big one, that only a few know about. I have been called many things. Things such as a murderer, monster, angel of death, daughter, sister, best friend…but the most important name I have been called? An assassin.


**Hey everyone! So I am proud to present my AC fanfiction featuring my OC. If you hate OCs , I'm sorry because there are going to be a few in here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Assassin's Creed franchise. Ubisoft does. I only own my OCs. Enjoy and please review at the end!**

* * *

Prologue

April 4, 2014

Louisville, KY

I might've looked like an average teenager who went to school, hung out with friends, and talked about boys every five seconds. But I was far from average.

My parents divorced when I was a baby, so I didn't know my mom. Whenever she was mentioned, I shrugged it off; really, it pained me to think about her. Dad told me stories about when they were in love, and I remember wondering what happened. I'd lived with Dad for almost my entire life-sixteen years. And they'd been pretty good…on the normal side of things.

On the Assassin side, I couldn't tell you how many people I killed this year...or the year before. If they made a movie, they'd call it 'The Kentucky Massacre'. I canceled plans with my friends because of missions. I even lied to them, to protect them from my enemies. If they found out about my double life, they would see me as some kind of monster. A murderer.

But they wouldn't know why I did what I did.

I killed to protect the innocent.

* * *

January 13th, 2007

Louisville, KY

_". . .Happy birthday to you!"_

I sat in my birthday girl chair, watching my candles flicker. When the song was over, I blew them out and made a wish. Everyone clapped and wished me a happy birthday for the hundredth time.

"All right, time for presents!" Dad announced.

I grinned as the first present was set in front of me. The tag read:

'TO: NATALIE.

LOVE, DAD.'

I eagerly opened it, and found a book I had been dying to get my hands on. It was a small chapter book that all my friends at school were talking about and I hadn't read it yet. I smiled at my dad.

"Thanks daddy!" I exclaimed and gave him a huge hug.

"You're welcome sweetie." He says and looks around. Then he knelt down to my level and whispered into my ear. "I have something else for you later."

I squeal silently to myself and he grins. Another present? And not just any present, a secret present.

Little did I know, my world was about to change forever.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now Nat."

I open my eyes and remove my hands from them. When I do, I am amazed at what I see.

There were weapons everywhere. Knives, guns, crossbows, and pretty much any other weapon you could imagine.

"Where are we?" I ask in awe. My father chuckled.

"It's the weapon room. All assassins need one." He comments. I turn around and give him a confused look. Assassins? Weren't they bad? Didn't they kill people?

"Assassin? Aren't those bad people who murder others?" I inquire. My father sighs and kneels down to meet with me face-to-face.

"There's something I need to explain. Sit down because it's going to take a while."

~1 hour later~

"So assassins protect people?"

"Yes they do. We fight against the Templars. They are the true bad guys. Assassins are tasked with taking them out." My father explained. I nod, showing I understood what he was saying.

"So assassins have been around for generations, and our family has ancestors who were assassins?"

"That's correct. We're related to quite a few, actually."

My father then listed all the ancestors of mine in the Assassin line. I was amazed at of all of them and I thought it was so cool how they were all from different parts of the world.

"So what does this have to do with me?" I ask. My father looks at my mother then back at me.

"Starting today, you will begin your training to be in the Brotherhood. With hard work and dedication, you should become a fully-fledged member in a few years." He explained. I stood there and listened to him, and being only five years old at the time, I wasn't really understanding what was going on.

Just then, my father pulls out a velvet box. Was this my secret gift?

"Here's your last birthday gift."

He handed the box to me and I opened the box. Inside, I found an interesting teardrop-shaped necklace.

"This is the insignia of the Brotherhood. It shows your membership and tells your allies that they can trust you. Want to put it on?" he asks. I nod excitedly, and my father gently put it around my neck, clasping it in place.

"Now Natalie, listen to me. You cannot tell anyone about this. Not your friends, your teachers, your classmates. This is a secret that must stay in the family and can't be shared with the outside world. Do you understand?" he urges. I nod and my father smiles.

"Good. Then let's get started with training, shall we?"

* * *

**I apologize that this chapter is a bit short. I will try and make my next chapter longer if I get at least 2-5 reviews on this. So thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
